HALLOWEEN
by ladyvigee
Summary: burbuja ya no puede ocultar mas sus sentimientos por boomer y el tampoca ya no puede ya no quiere ocultar lo que siente por la rubia , solo falta arreglar los malos entendidos que rodean al chico de sus sueños


El sol alumbraba rápidamente el dormitorio de un hermosa chica de cabellos rubios que se encontraba tapada hasta por arriba de la cabeza

"mmm…ya es de día" – se dijo a si misma la chica mientras que poco a poco se estaba a lo largo y ancho de la cama – "que bien dormí "- sentencio incorporándose y dirigiéndose al baño donde una ducha caliente ya la estaba esperando

Una vez terminado de ducharse burbuja se tomo de su ropero el uniforme de la escuela y poco a poco se lo fue poniendo para después ir directamente el espejo y ver su reflejo, llevaba puesto sus zapatos negros escolares de 3 cm de tacón y sus calcetas blancas a dos dedos arriba de las rodillas , se dejaba ver un poco de muslo para encontrarse con un falta tableaba negra que era 6 dedos debajo del muslo de largo y estaba a su cintura , mas arriba se encontraba su camisa blanca de botones al frente , encerrada por un chaleco negro de dos botones amarados levantando su pecho y en lo que acaba el cuello de la camisa estaba un corbata negra atada ,y como peinado llevaba sus típicas coletas rubias que la hacían lucir inocente y sexy , simplemente le encantaba ser ella , le encantaba ser así y no importaba si no tenia la chico que ella quería no se cambiaria por nadie

Estoy lista – se dijo sonriéndose en el espejo para después bajar corriendo las escaleras y caminar hasta la cocina donde su abuela ya la estaba esperando con un rico desayuno preparado –buenos días abuela

Hola mi amor como estas?- pregunto su abuela al recibir un tierno beso en la mejilla

Lista para dar mi mejor esfuerzo el día de hoy en la escuela – sentenciaba feliz la chica sentándose en su lugar

Me alegra mucho – contestaba su abuela sentándose en su lugar – hoy van a pasar por ti? – pregunto refiriéndose a bombón y a bellota

Mmm…no – decía comiéndose las ricas tostadas de mantequilla – tu sabes que eso ya no va a pasar abuela – sentenciaba contenta

No va a pasar? Por que ya no?

Bueno por que bombón se único al comité de estudiantes y bellota la recoge y la va a dejar su novio

Su novio?...- pregunto confundida la abuela- aaahhh…claro el que se le declaro el dia se san Valentín

Si ese mero …se llama Butch

Oohh…y todavía siguen juntos

Siii ya van paran nueve meses de novios en noviembre – decía con emoción la rubia sin embargo no podía ocultar la cara de nostalgia de su rostro

Y tu?..

Yo? Que pasa con migo?

Como vas con aquel chico del que me hablaste

Chico…?- repitió dudosa- "Boomer" – pensó de inmediato sonrojándose al extremo- aaahhh…sii bueno el…- y de repente su cara cambio a una de tristeza mientras que su voz se quebraba – el…ya tiene novia – sentencio mientras que una lagrima rodaba por sus mejillas

Como es eso?

Bueno…el.. esta saliendo con una chica llamada princesa

Princesa? Como el nombre que se les pone a los perros -

Jajaja si mas o menos así "es por que es una perra abuela" – pensaba con rencor la rubia – pero bueno ya me voy abuela – decía poniéndose de pie – no quiero llegar tarde – y sin mas le beso la mejilla- nos vemos al rato – y sin mas salió de su casa

**...**

Mientras tanto ya en la escuela se encontraba un linda chica pelirroja

Ok… entonces con el festival que se realizara el 2 de noviembre , tendremos el suficiente dinero como para comprar las bancas compartidas –

Así es bombón – sentenciaba un chica de cabellos rojos con lentes

Me parece bien Dex entonces demos lo mejor –

Y dando por terminada la reunión del consejo estudiantil cada quien se retiro hacia sus respectivo salón

Bombón puedes permitirme un momento –

Claro que pasa dex

En realidad nada , quería felicitarte por tu arduo trabajo en el consejo

Jajaj por eso…no hay de que – sentenciaba feliz la pelirroja observando de lejos a Brick y Boomer que apenas habían llegado a la academia – en fin como sea dex , discúlpame pero odio llegar tarde a mis clases

Heee?... así no quiero molestarte en fin nos vemos luego – y sin mas el pelirrojo se alejo dejando sola a la pelirroja que ahora observaba como Brick besaba a su novia bell –"no me importa" – se decía sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su pecho

**...**

Por otra parte burbuja corría rápidamente por las calles , ya que se le estaba haciendo tarde para la primera hora de clase , sin embargo como toda chica normal se canso de correr y prefirió pedir perdón que seguir torturándose así , sin embargo sus pasos fueron detenidos al observar a Boomer quien se encontraba recargado en la puerta de entrada

Llevaba puesto el pantalón negro de vestir con unos tenis azules , llevaba la camisa blanca de la escuela con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y el saco de la academia reposaba atado a su cintura , llevaba puesta la corbata negra a la perfección

"des fachudo" – pensó de inmediato la rubia – "pero te queda tan bien " – se decía mientras que embozaba una tierna y enamorada sonrisa , sin embargo esta desvaneció al mirar a la chica de cabello de zanahoria que se acercaba rápidamente a Boomer – "no quiero verlo" – se decía mientras que rápidamente cerraba los ojos y pasaba corriendo , logrando solo escuchar el "buenos días mi amor" que le había dado princesa

No tardo mucho en llegar al salón con el corazón lastimado

Buenos días bombón – saludaba

Buenos días burbuja

Como te fue en la reunión

Muy bien … contamos con el halloween para poder mejorar la escuela

Ohhh…ya veo que bueno vas a ver que si se va a poder quien va a estar a cargo de diseñarlo

Aaahh… este año les toca al club de baloncesto

Ohhh…espera "ese el club de Boomer"

Que?

Aaahh… no nada

Y sin mas entro el profesor seguido de los demás alumnos entre ellos los dos RRB con sus respectivas parejas

My bien chicos abran su libro de geografía en la pag 159 – pedía amablemente sin embargo unos cuantos toques se dejaron oír en la puerta

Disculpe profesor podemos pasar – preguntaba un chico de cabello negro

Butch , bellota otra vez llegan tarde ..- regaño

Lo siento profesor…lo que pasa

Es que tuvimos una emergencia que no se pudo parar – dijo Butch notando el hermoso sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de bellota

El maestro simplemente no le dio mucha importancia ya que unos adolecentes de novios que emergencia podrían tener si no "esa" nada mas

Que sea la ultima vez de acuerdo

Si profesor

Y sin mas la pareja se introdujo al salón

Para que veas soy un caballero – decía Butch mientras sentaba a bellota delicadamente a su asiento de le besaba la mano , sacando varios suspiros de amor por parte de las chicas del salón y sin mas se fue a sentar a su lugar

Muy bien después de ver la maravillosa escena de romeo y Julieta – decía el profesor dirigiéndose obvio a bellota a Butch que simplemente uno de ellos estaba sonrojada y el otro orgulloso – vamos a ver quien realizo la tarea de geografía veamos …- el profesor miraba detenidamente a cada persona del salón – Melisa dime cual es la capital de Alemania?

Eeehhh…- se puso nerviosa la mencionada – yo….no lose…

Mmm…pz mal – decía el profesor tachando en su lista

Miguel capital de gracia?

Mmmm….

Muy mal- y tacho

Bell capital de México? – la mencionada quien se la había pasado observando a Brick simplemente se congelo - …..

No hay nadie que pueda decirme?

Yo – levanto la mano bombón – es la ciudad de México – respondió orgullosa

Muy bien bombón y de Polonia?

Varsovia

Bolivia?

Sucre

Japón?

Tokio

Rusia?

Moscú

Nigeria?

Abuya

Jajaja excelente bombón en verdad que por esto tu eres mi alumna estrella jajaja estoy seguro que ninguno de tus compañeros sabe mas que tu jajaj y por ultimo veamos capital de Australia?

Canberra – contesto pero no precisamente fue la voz de bombón , si no una voz varonil desde el fondo de la clase

Oohhh…muy bien Brick

Profesor…yo levante la mano –

Y yo conteste

Ante eso un incomodo silencio se formo en el salón

Veamos quien menciona tres países del continente europeo

Rusia , Finlandia . Suecia – respondió rápidamente Brick

Y del continente americano

México , Canadá y EU – respondía rápidamente bombón

Y del continente asiático

Arabia , india y china – gano Brick

Y del continente africano

Madagascar , Angola , Egipto – volvió a ganar Brick

Muy bien Brick , no entiendo por que si sabes mucho no haces las tareas

No me gusta presumir – contesto mandando una indirecta a la pelirroja quien mantenía la cabeza gacha y los dientes fuertemente apretados

¡vaya! Mi Brick es mas listo que la cerebrito – decía Bell quien se para de su asiento y beso la mejilla del mencionado

Ante eso Brick simplemente se dejo hacer mientras que observaba al lugar de bombón quien no había hecho comentario ni movimiento alguno

"Brick es mu cuñado pero…se pasa de idiota -" – pensaba con los puños cerrados bellota

"vamos bombón no es tan malo" – pensaba burbuja al ver a la ojos rosa

En fin continuemos con la clase – decía el profesor anotando varias cosas en el pizarrón

Eso le pasa por presumida – menciono Bell lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado

Por lo menos sabe las cosas – defendió ya enojada bellota

Ante eso la peliblanco fulmino con la mirada a bellota que igual se defendía

Brick cálmala – pedía Butch

El pelirrojo simplemente miro con odio a su hermano , pero la verdad res que no quería tener problemas

Bell , cállate … - ordeno

La chica simplemente le dio una sonrisa de amor y se calmo a muy mala gana

Por lo que la pelirroja simplemente dejo escapar una débil lagrima de sus ojos

"eres un idiota Brick " – sentencio cerrando fuertemente sus puños


End file.
